Broadcast radio receivers in the form of car radios having a traffic message recording function are known, in which audio signals received via broadcast radio, here in the form of spoken traffic messages, are stored in an audio signal memory of the device in response to a traffic message identifier that accompanies the traffic reports and is also broadcast by radio. When its capacity is exceeded as a result of newly received traffic messages, the memory of the device is regularly overwritten by the latest messages. The currently stored traffic messages can be recalled when desired by the user and reproduced acoustically.
Particularly from the field of home entertainment electronics, recording devices are known by which (audio) signals received via broadcast, for example radio or television broadcast, can be recorded from the current program.